The Metanima and the Living Millennium Item
by bazts
Summary: Okay, first story. There is this Metanima at school with the power to make real flesh and blood duel monsters! What happens when someone comes to take advantage of that power? Also, there is a living Millennium item at Duel Academy with the ablity to give
1. The Metanima

Hi! This is my first story. I hope you like it. Tell me if I made any novice mistakes or something. I appreciate all suggestions.

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academy. The sun had just risen at 6:00 am, just 24 minutes ago. Everyone was asleep on this beautiful Saturday mornings, since there were no classes today. Everyone lay peacefully in their beds, except one Ra yellow student.

Bastian Misawa had awakened up early this morning, and was hard at work on his computer. Every now and again, Bastian would write some formula down on his wall. He was hard at work until 9:00, when he was disturbed by a knock at his door.

Sighing, he got up from his computer and answered it. It opened to reveal Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Chumly Huffington, all who which looked still asleep.

"Why are you guys awake already?" Bastian asked, surprised to see Jaden awake before lunch. "Don't you usually sleep until 12:00 on the weekends?"

"Yeah," Jaden yawned. "But Chancellor Shepard wants us." He told the Ra yellow.

"Why would he want to see us?" Bastian asked his almost asleep friend. The last time the chancellor wanted to see them was about the spirit keys.

"I don'ts yawn know," Jaden said. "Something about the end of the world I think." He said with his eyes drooping.

"Jaden," Bastian sighed. "Don't you think that sounds a little important?" He mentally knew the answer. Jaden couldn't think right when he was tired, well, he really couldn't think right at all.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaden answered him. Again Bastian sighed. Grabbing him by the arm, he pulled him towards Chancellor Shepard's office. Syrus and Chumly walked behind calmly, still not fully awake.

When they reached Chancellor Shepard's office, Bastian saw that Alexis, Zane, and Chazz were already there. "Great," He thought. "It's the spirit keys all over again."

"Are you are there?" Professor Crowler asked, appearing out of the chancellor's office. "Good, now come on in." He said, after counting to make sure they were all present.

Zane, Alexis, Bastian, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Chumly all filed into the chancellor's office. Looking over at the chancellor, you could tell he was worried. "Great, it really is spirit keys all over again." Bastian inwardly sighed to himself.

"Now," The chancellor started. "You're all probably wondering why you're here." Pausing here to sigh, he started up again. "Well, the school and the world need you."

"This is like the spirit keys again." Jaden said, realizing what Bastian had been thinking for the past 10 minutes. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yes, Jaden," Shepard answered, again sighing. Then he said, with a pained expression: "But it's not only cards we're guarding, it's a human life."

They all gasped. "What?" Jaden and Chazz asked at the same time. "A human life is in danger here!" Jaden exclaimed. "Haven't human lives always been in danger?" Chazz asked.

"Yes," Chancellor Shepard answered them. "But now, the entire world depends on protecting the blood of this human." Seeing their confusion, Shepard decided to tell them the whole story.

"You see, there is a race of people called Umandi. They're not really human or even flesh and blood. They're only when they want to be." Shepard explained. "Umandi have the power to create spirit duel monsters, without a duel disk."

"Sweet!" Jaden interrupted. "Let's go find one!" While everyone stared at Jaden in his happy-go-lucky mood, no one noticed Bastian. Bastian had begun to look at the floor with a very uncomfortable expression. No one noticed though.

"That's not the point Jaden." The chancellor said. "The point is that about 16 years ago, a child was born. Only this child was half-Umandi and half-human. They call him the Metanima." Chancellor Shepard explained.

"So?" Jaden said interrupting again. "So this kid's half-human and half-Umandi? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that this has never happened before." The chancellor told him. "This gave that child and extraordinary power!"

"Wow, what it was it?" Jaden interrupted again. He was beginning to annoy everyone now.

"It made it that if that child's blood touches any duel monster card; it turns it into a blood and flesh monster!" Chancellor Shepard exclaimed. This caused awes from everyone, except Bastian. He was beginning to look more and more uncomfortable. No one noticed though.

"Sweet! Who is it?" Jaden asked excitedly. "Where are they? Why do they only need us now?"

"No one knows who they are." The chancellor replied. "The people after them only reappeared now, and they're coming to Duel Academy!"

"Why?" Jaden asked. Jaden can be very slow, so everyone sighed and waited for his explanation.

"Why?" Shepard repeated. "They're coming because they think that the Metanima is one of the students!" He explained. "They're after his blood."

"We have to stop them!" Jaden said. At this, everyone anime fainted. At least, all except Bastian, who no one was paying attention to, did.

It was 12:00 am when they left the chancellor's office. He had instructed them to try and find out who the Metanima was without letting anyone know what was happening, in fear of the Metanima's safety.

"I'm heading to lunch." Jaden announced. Everyone else agreed and followed. At least all except Bastian did.

"Are you coming Bastian?" Alexis asked. This snapped Bastian back to reality.

"No." He replied. "I'm going to go work on some formulas." Bastian then just ran off. Everyone shrugged it off; he could be obsessed with those formulas sometimes.

Once in his dorm, Bastian shut the door behind him and locked it. He flopped down on the bed with mixed emotions. "Should I tell them?" Bastian asked himself. "Should I tell them I'm the Metanima?"

Did you like it? It's my first one so be nice please. Don't murder me or anything. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi -! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. You can have an imagination cookie.

Anyway, let me answer some questions that may come up:

1. I know there is a season after spirit keys, but I put mine in instead.

2. In my story, everyone think that monsters' spirits come to this world through duel disks. I know this isn't so, but that's how I'm making it.

3. In here, I made another Millennium Item. I know there aren't anymore in the series, but that's another thing I made.

Is everyone okay now? Okay then, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything related to it.

"It's amazing." Shanone Kinanita whispered as she near Duel Academy, her new home. Since she was an exchange student, Shanone wore a red uniform and arrived in a helicopter instead of the traditional way. Shoving her long white hair out of her face, the tall pale girl stared amazed at Duel Academy.

When the helicopter landed, Shanone carried her bags out of what had been her transport. She didn't have much, just a duffel bag and a backpack, and neither of them very heavy.

"Welcome to Duel Academy." A bald man in a red outfit said. "I am the chancellor here, and I am pleased to welcome you to our school." The man welcomed her.

Shanone bowed, and looked back up at the chancellor. "I am very happy to be here." She answered. Getting back up, Shanone followed the man to a small building.

"These are the Slifer Red dorms." He explained. He led the 16 year-old up to the second level and stopped the fifth door. "This is your dorm." The chancellor told Shanone. "I'll send up some of our other Slifer Red students. They'll show you around." And with that, he left.

Shanone opened her door, revealing a small room with a bed. "This isn't that bad." She said to herself. Putting her bags on the floor, Shanone plopped down on her new bed.

She sat up when voices approached her room. "I don't see why we have to show the new girl around." One of them said. He didn't seem very happy.

"Come on Chazz, this could be fun." Another said. This voice seemed happy. The first voice appeared to belong to a boy named Chazz.

In a few seconds, two boys walked into Shanone's room. One wasn't looking very happy and had spiky black hair. The other was smiling and had brown hair. "Hi!" The happy one said. "I'm Jaden," He said pointing to himself. "And this is Chazz." Jaden told her pointing to the spiky haired boy.

Shanone smiled at Jaden. "I'm Shanone Kinanita." She replied, extending her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Instead of shaking her hand, Jaden gave her a high five. "It's nice to meet you too Shanone." Jaden said smiling. "Should we show you the rest of the campus?" He asked.

Shanone smiled at his cheery attitude. "Alright," She replied. "Let's go." She followed Jaden out of her dorm. "Don't you talk?" She asked Chazz.

"I'm anti-social." Chazz replied, not even looking at her. He walked ahead to Jaden. Taken back at what he said, Shanone speed up so she could catch up to the two boys, not wanting to be left behind.

They showed her all the campus. Then Jaden and Chazz led her to the chancellor's office. "Why are we here?" Shanone asked.

"The chancellor said he wanted to see us after we showed you around." Jaden told her. He knocked on the door and entered. Chazz followed him. Shanone followed after a few seconds too.

"Now that you're here," The chancellor said when they had entered. "We can start." He led Shanone towards a group of five other teens. The chancellor named them in order. "This is Syrus, Alexis, Zane, Chumly, and Bastian."

Shanone's eyes rested on the last one for a moment. He wore a yellow blazer. Only he noticed her gaze, none of the others did, since it was only for a moment. Shanone eventually looked away.

"I'm happy to meet you all." Shanone said with a slight bow. They all greeted her back. When she stood up right, she momentarily looked at Bastian again. "Something's different about him." Shanone thought to herself.

"Now," Chancellor Shepard said, interrupting her trail of thought. "You're here because I believe you can be trusted." He then proceeded to tell her of the Metanima and asked for her help. She agreed.

"Good," He said. "But I'm afraid the trouble doesn't stop there." The chancellor looked at the others now, instead of only her. Shanone listened with interest. She did because, the others didn't know it, but she knew about the Metanima.

"There is more I found out." Shepard told them. "Those who hunt for the Metanima hunt for another. She is called the living Millennium Item." He said.

Shanone squirmed. No one noticed. They seemed to be ignoring her, like the first ignored Bastian.

"Why are they after her too?" Bastian asked. No one but him knew he was the Metanima yet, so no one was as curious about this as him. He knew why the hunters followed him, but why someone else.

"They hunt her because she can give more power to the Metanima." Chancellor Shepard answered. "She can make it possible for him to summon flesh and blood monsters without his blood spilling on a card." He said.

"How can she do that?" Jaden this time asked. Bastian had been left speechless. No one noticed though, they were ignoring him again.

"I know this sounds strange," The chancellor uncomfortably said. "But she does it by kissing him." At this, everyone anime fainted. Jaden was first up.

"What!" He half-yelled, half-asked the question everyone thought. "By kissing him!"

"Yes," Shepard sighed. "By kissing him. In this way, she can pour her power into him. It's the only way." He told them. This didn't help the look on all of their faces that yelled "Are you kidding me!", yet no one had as much "Are you kidding me!" look than Bastian and Shanone.

Later after she had got that pleasant surprise, Shanone was in her room yelling. Good thing her room was sound- proofed earlier. She kept yelling one thing over and over. "I HAVE TO KISS HIM!"

Did you like it? I hope you did. Remember, if you review, you get and imagination cookie! -


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. Thanks to all that reviewed. You can have an imagination cookie!

-PAGE BREAK-

It had been a week since everyone found out about the Living Millennium Item. So far, no one found out anything else, and Bastian and Shanone still held their secrets. No one else knew anything.

Shanone was doing well in her classes. She sat away from the others though, and didn't really talk to them much. She was afraid they would find out her secret. So because of this, Shanone tried to stay away from them as much as possible.

Bastian had become distant too. He still struggled over whether or not he should tell them. Jaden and the rest had noticed this though, even if they didn't realize what Shanone was doing.

Jaden and his friends, except Bastian, were all gathered in Jaden's dorm room a week after they receive that Living Millennium Item information from Chancellor Shepard. They were all worried about their Ra Yellow friend.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Alexis asked her friends, even though she knew that they didn't know either. "He's been out of it lately."

"I don't know." Jaden answered confused. Then he had an idea. "Maybe it has to do with the Metanima and the Living Millennium Item! He started acting weird around that time didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Syrus realized. He looked around to his big brother. "Maybe Jaden's on to something Zane."

"It's possible." Zane answered. Everyone just then noticed the connection. Bastian had been distant since this all started. "The question is though, why."

"He could be the Metanima." Chazz suggested. Everyone looked at him, but didn't say anything. They all knew it was quite possible. No one knew where Bastian came from or anything about his family. It's quite possible he was the Metanima.

Alexis was the first to talk. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Perhaps we should ask him."

"Yeah right," Chazz said. "If he is the Metanima, don't you think he has a reason for not telling us? Even if we did ask him, he'd say he wasn't even if he was."

Everyone knew this was most likely true. Bastian, if he was the Metanima, would definetly have a reason for not saying anything, so he probably wouldn't want to tell them. He was their friend, and would have a reason for lying to them.

"Then what do we do?" Jaden asked. Everyone was silent. What were they going to do?

-PAGE BREAK-

Sorry that it was a short chapter. They'll all beginning to catch on now, but what will they do about it. I'll tell you if you review.


End file.
